Computer programing is a subjective process that involves writing code to develop programs (e.g., applications, applets, software, etc.) for use on different operating systems. When provided with the same task to develop a particular program to provide a service, multiple programmers would write code for the program, and it is likely that no two sets of code for the program would be the same. The multiple programmers would use different algorithms, methods, languages, etc. to create a program to perform the same service, however, the programing code would not be exactly alike. A programmer would typically create programs from scratch and may copy code from other programs to perform various tasks within the program. However, the code and structure of the program used to provide the services is left largely to the each individual programmer. This method of creating programs results in inefficiencies in the programing process that increase the costs associated with the time it takes a programmer to develop a program to provide a service, as well as the time it takes other programmers to interface with the program.